From US 2004/0208331 A1, a hearing device is known, which is adjustable by a user of the hearing device in the following manner: The user sets the amplification of the hearing device when he is located in a specific acoustic situation. In the event that this acoustic situation is characteristic for him, he initiates an adjustment event of his hearing device. This ensues either manually, or temporally controlled in known time intervals, or automatically in another manner. If the adjustment event is initiated, the current environment situation is acoustically measured. The acquired measurement values and the manually selected amplification values are drawn upon in order to determine a new characteristic line field, wherein a plurality of environment situations with corresponding amplifications is associated in this characteristic line field. If the hearing device user is now in a new acoustic environment situation, this is measured using characteristic sound quantities. With the aid of the newly determined characteristic line field, the hearing device automatically calculates a new amplification matching this new environment situation. With the aid of such a hearing-device-user-specific characteristic line field, the hearing device is expected to automatically adjust to the respective acoustic situations as the hearing device user would have manually done it himself. The setting value of the hearing device is thereby not only the amplification selected in the example, but rather if necessary also the compression or other characteristics.
In WO 00/57672 A2, a hand-held programmer for programming treatment appliances which are used for correcting a hearing aid is disclosed. The hearing aid user can enter in the programmer new settings for hearing aid related parameters and, upon giving a “saving” command, transmit the new parameter settings to the hearing aid, in which they are then stored and used.
In US 2005/0129262 A1, a programmable auditory prosthesis is presented, which adjusts its sound processing characteristics in a particular acoustic environment in a manner that is similar or identical to that previously determined by the user of the prosthesis as optimal for that environment. Each time a certain switch is actuated, the gain in each frequency band is logged along with a data set indicative of the acoustic environment detected by a microphone of the auditory prosthesis. By actuating that certain switch, the user can select which setting of a control means is the optimal one for the particular acoustic environment that they are in. A data processing unit of the auditory prosthesis can calculate general relationships between the amplification characteristics and the measured aspects of the acoustic environment from such logged data. The data processing unit does not calculate optimal gain equation coefficients until a predetermined number of selections have been made by the user. As long as that predetermined number of selections has not been made yet, the sound processor will output a signal calculated on the basis of initial, pre-defined values of trainable coefficients, wherein these initial, pre-defined values are calculated for each user by conventional methods of prescribing prosthesis operation, or by an empirical, trial and error adjustment process. Once the predetermined number of selections have been made, the data processing unit re-calculates the trainable coefficients immediately after every occasion on which the user operates that certain switch to indicate that the control means is in the optimal position.
In US 2004/0190738 A1, a method for adapting a hearing device to a momentary acoustic surround situation is disclosed.
In EP 1 708 543 A1, a hearing aid logging data and learning from these data is disclosed.
It is desirable to provide an alternative way of operating, in particular fitting, a hearing device or hearing system, and a corresponding hearing system.